


The Family Business

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Light Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Switch Sam, Threesome, Top Dean, confused cas, switch adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I get some Adam/Dean/Sam action? It's far too rare for my liking, with maybe a dash of hurt Adam with Castiel finding out and having a funny rection?"<br/>- Roachbugg</p><p>Thank you for the prompt! I know it took forever but I hope the smutty mess is worth it (;</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Business

Dean knew it was stupid to train him to hunt. He knew it and yet he still agreed. It was a simple shapeshifter. Something that should have only taken a day or two. A week later and Adam was nearly killed. Dean sent him back to the hotel with Sam, annoyed and frustrated. He finished the hunt himself. 

When he came back the anger was still there. He pushed through the door, ready to start screaming, but froze. Sam and Adam were naked, lying on the bed together. Nothing sexual, just Sam running his hands up and down the boy’s body. Like it was comforting for him. Sam’s hand stopped when he saw Dean. 

“Don’t stop on my account.” Dean threw his keys on the entrance table and locked the door behind himself. Adam looked nervous but Sam smiled. He started stroking him again. 

“Everything taken care of?” 

“Yeah. Shifter is gone.” He started taking off his flannel. “Everything here okay?”

“Yeah.” Sam shifted a little, hooking his leg over Adam’s. Dean wasn’t sure if it was out of comfort or some type of claim. “Adam just got a little spooked.”

“First hunts are tough.” 

“Yeah. He’s starting to calm down though.” Adam wanted to tell them to stop talking about him like he wasn’t there, but Sam’s hands felt really good and he didn’t really want to draw attention to the fact that he was starting to get hard. 

“Mmm, I can see that.” Dean raised an eyebrow and Adam didn’t have to look to know they saw his dick. He blushed and shifted but Sam held him down. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. This is how Dean used to calm me down after hunts.”

“Still do sometimes. Good way to blow off steam.” Dean continued stripping until he was down to just his boxers. Then he climbed on the edge of the bed and smiled down at his two brothers. How did he get so lucky? “I could help you, Adam. We both could.”

“No. That’s okay.” His body said something different. He was just barely humping the air and he was leaning into Sam’s touch. When Dean slid a hand up his leg he whimpered. When the touch stopped just below his heavy balls, he wiggled. Dean laughed. 

“I think you should just accept the help, Adam. We could make you feel so much better.”

“Better than you’ve ever felt, baby.” Sam adds. Adam doesn’t argue. He doesn’t even think.

“Yes. Please.” He breathed heavily, his hips still moving. Dean moved his hand to pin him down. He climbed on top of him, careful not to push Sam’s hand away. He began kissing him. First his shy mouth, then his jaw, his neck, his chest. He suckled at his nipples, pleased at how easily it made him squirm. Sam’s hand was wrapped around his dick at this point, playing with him as Dean abused his buds. 

“Don’t touch him anymore, Sammy. Let him beg.” Sam pulled away and Adam whimpered at the loss. Dean just smiled. “Adam. Get on your hands and knees.”

“Yes, Sir.” The response was instant and it sent shivers up Dean’s spine. Sam had always responded to him in that way, desperate for some kind of authority figure in his life. Dean forgot that Adam probably felt the same way. They all shared the same deadbeat father, after all. 

“Good boy.” Dean whispered, his hand caressing the milky white ass cheeks presented to him. He spread them apart and settled his lips in the crack. His tongue darted out and licked just a bit at his opening. Dean had seen enough ass in his day to know that Adam was an anal virgin. He poked his tongue in just a little bit and Adam moaned. 

“Keep him quite, Sammy.” Dean ordered. His full brother nodded and settled himself just a few inches away from Adam’s face. His cock rested against his cheek, hard and dripping. Dean gave another order. “Open up, little one.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Adam said quickly, putting out his tongue and actually saying “ah” like he was begging for something down his throat. Dean groaned at the sound, his tongue still working inside the hole. Sam slid his cock in the boy’s mouth and settled there, not moving. He was instructed to keep Adam quiet, not to seek pleasure from him. He was a good   
listener. 

Dean leaned forward and offered two fingers to Sam. “Suck on them.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Sam said breathlessly, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them firmly. He coated them with as much spit as he could before Dean pulled them away. 

“So nice of your brother Adam, to give you lots of lube.” Dean whispered as he started pushing one of the fingers inside him. Adam gasped at the intrusion and Sam shoved his dick a little further to quiet him. Dean wiggled the finger until he gained entrance fully. The boy’s walls fluttered around him, eager for more. Dean obliged, starting to slide the second one in. Adam bit down slightly on Sam’s cock and the older brother yelped. 

“He fucking bit me.” Sam looked at his brother for instruction. Dean smiled, but it was mischievous. 

“Naughty boy. We do not bite.” He lifted his right hand, his left hand two fingers deep inside his brother, and slapped the boy’s ass cheek. It lurched him forward and he choked on Sam’s dick, but he didn’t clamp down again. In fact, he wrapped his lips around his teeth to keep from ever doing it again. Dean knew it wasn’t his fault he was so inexperienced with cock. He’d learn. “Two more spankings for being so naughty. Then you can go back to feeling good.”

Dean brought his hand down on the opposite cheek, sending him forward again. He was pretty sure Sam was enjoying choking the boy on his dick. The third spanking was hard, right in the middle of the left ass cheek. Then Dean started searching for the boy’s prostate, hooking his fingers and scissoring. He knew instantly when he found it. Not even Sam’s big cock could keep him quiet. 

“There’s the sweet spot. Think we can make him come just from that?”

“We sure as hell could try.” Sam said, still not moving. Dean started rubbing the spot fully, not pausing. The boy was now bucking beneath him, trying to rub his cock against the bedding. Sam reached over and held him up, making him hover just inches away from relief. Dean was fairly sure he was begging, but the words were too muffled by Sam’s cock shoved down his throat. Sam was getting a blowjob just from how wiggly Adam was. 

Finally, after five or six exhausting minutes, Dean decided to give up. “We’ll work on that baby. Let’s see how you handle a big cock in your little hole.”

Adam groaned and nodded. He was sucking Sam now, fucking his own mouth desperately with his brother’s cock. Dean had no idea he would be such a little cock slut. “You would take anything, wouldn’t you? You’re so damn desperate.” Adam nodded again. He was speaking words but they couldn’t be heard by anyone. It didn’t matter anyway. Dean was going to give him what he wanted. 

He pulled his fingers out and stood up on the bed. He leaned forward carefully until his hand was resting against the wall. His groin was right next to Sam’s face and he didn’t have to give any instruction for his little brother to know what to do. He took Dean’s cock in his mouth and started to suck. Dean forgot about Adam for a moment, sinking into the pleasure of his favorite little brother. He grabbed Sam’s face with both hands and started to fuck his mouth hard. Drool pooled in the corners of Sam’s mouth, dripping down his chin. When Dean pulled away, Sam whimpered. 

“I’ll take care of you soon, baby.” He promised, planting a kiss on his nose. Sam smiled. Dean settled himself back behind Adam, his dick now soaked and ready. He grabbed the boy’s hips, hoping to bruise them, and slowly started sinking into him. Adam yelled around Sam’s cock. “Fuck him Sammy. Fuck his face and come all over it.” Sam didn’t have to be told twice. He grabbed Adam and tugged him forward, choking him on his cock. The movement pulled him away from Dean. When Sam pushed him back, it was straight onto Dean’s dick. 

Adam made a choking sound that had nothing to do with Sam’s cock in his mouth. Dean started thrusting as hard as he could, slamming Adam’s body forward with each one. Sam was smiling lazily as he watched the scene in front of him. His hands were still tangled in Adam’s hair, fucking his face just as hard as Dean was fucking his ass. Adam started crying from how intense the pleasure was. Sam started to pull away to ask him if he was okay but Adam reached up and pulled him forward. Sam smiled. 

“Such a little cock slut.” He looked up at Dean and blushed. “You’re going to be kept busy, with the two of us.” 

“I like a challenge.” Dean winked at his brother and kept moving. He felt himself getting close and he couldn’t wait to fill Adam up. Sam must have been getting close too because his hips were moving in a jerky way and his eyes were closed. Dean slowed down his thrusts and just watched his brother. The first spurt of come slid easily down Adam’s throat. The second painted his lips and the tip of his nose. The third caught in his eyelashes and sent a line across his forehead. The fourth, though weak and barely there, painted a few dots on his cheekbone. 

Dean picked up his pace and finished quietly, filling Adam up before pulling out. He smiled down at Adam, who was still humping the air. He immediately started begging. “Please, Sir. Please let me come. I need more. I need more, please. Sir. Please.” Dean could listen to that all day long. He didn’t want to push him too far though. Not on his   
first time. 

“I’ll let you come, you little slut. You’re lucky Sammy is a bottom too.” Dean pulled Adam back to a sitting postion, loving the way his come seeped out of his hole. “Sammy lay down.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sam laid down on his back and tried to relax. Dean lifted a finger and pushed at Sam’s ankle. It was all the younger boy needed and he lifted both of his legs, holding them above his head. His hole was on display and Dean wanted to devour it. 

“Adam. You need to prep Sammy. First with your tongue. You may begin.” Adam was incredibly eager. He lunged forward and started licking at Sam’s hole like a lost puppy. Dean could feel himself getting hard again. After a minute or two Dean spoke. “I want you to finger yourself, Adam. Fuck yourself with two fingers.” Adam reached back immediately. He not only moved his fingers but moved his ass too, fucking himself. Dean couldn’t believe he found someone even needier than Sam. He loved it. 

“Use those two fingers now, soaked in my come, to fuck Sammy.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Adam reached forward and started fingering Sam. He was inexperienced and went a little too fast but Sam took it, the burn feeling good. When Dean was sure Sammy would be ready, he had him get on his hands and knees. 

“Alright Adam. I want you to fuck him now. Sammy likes it hard and fast so don’t go easy on him.” 

“Yes, Sir.” As Adam lined himself up Dean moved off the bed to watch. Sam looked over at him and gave him puppy dog eyes. 

“What do you want?” Dean asked, crossing his arms. Sam blushed and batted his eyelashes. “You’ve got to say it Sammy.”

“Your cock, Sir.” Sam licked his lips as Adam pushed all the way in. He lowered his head and breathed at the burn. Adam hadn’t put anything on his dick. Dean knew Sam could take it, even loved it. The pain always got him off. “I want your cock in my mouth, Sir.” 

Dean smiled and crawled on the bed. He was pretty sure he’d be able to come again, especially for his favorite. He offered his dick to Sam as Adam pounded into him. Sam sucked hard at his dick and Dean started fucking his face. He watched Adam move inside him, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room. The whole scene was driving Dean crazy. He loved it. 

“You both may come when you feel ready.” Dean instructed. Adam seemed to take this as a challenge, moving his hips a little and fucking Sam even harder. Sam cried out and started sucking Dean like it was his oxygen. Dean knew that reaction. Adam was hitting his prostate. “Keep hitting that spot Adam. Right there.”

Adam did as told and Sam came in less than a minute. The action made Adam lose control and he was soon pumping Sam full of his come. Sam was so exhausted he could barely hold himself up. Dean fucked his pliant mouth until he couldn’t see straight, then dumped his load down his throat. They all stayed in that position for a moment, catching their breath. No one noticed the angel standing by the door until he coughed. 

“Dean?”

Dean looked up and groaned. “Hi. Cas.” He scratched his head. This was the last thing he needed. An angel judging him. Especially with the apocalypse coming. But when he looked closer he realized something else. Castiel wasn’t repulsed or upset. He was curious. 

“You like what you see?” Dean asked, pulling away from Sam and gesturing at the bed. Castiel licked his lips. 

“I’m not exactly sure.”

Dean laughed at that. This angel wouldn’t know freewill if it bit him in the ass. Dean wanted to change that. “I bet you’d like it.” He winked at the angel, who now looked nervous. “I bet you’d be a cock slut just like them.”


End file.
